privateschoolworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Teagan Mirrington
Teagan Mirrington is one of the main protagonists of the Edison project series. She is the daughter of Lucifer, Calla Mirrington (biological mother) and Aspen Mirrington (step-father). She is a Cecedis Half-Archangel with the abilities of twilight manipulation and grim reaper physiology. She is also the girlfriend of Mace Inkworth. Appearance Teagan is a very fashion-savvy girl, a trait that she shares with her best friend - Tori Enright, but as many people have stated, quote (Tori): "I like her style. They way she wears it... it's not trailer trash, it's chic fashion". Even when they were on the run, she cared about looking nice, which she probably gets from growing up in richest part of Beverley Hills. Teagan is from Chinese decent; she has long, naturally, with the slightest of the slight wave with side-bangs that she started growing out and brown eyes that turn silver with black pupils when in her Cecidis form. It has been noted that she has fairely big eyes for an Asian. She is currently 5'9" and is very slim and tall compared to the average teen girl. There has been many hints throughout the series stating that she has extremely low self-esteem and might have Bulimia. During her time in Lyle House, she wore: 1. Zebra-striped pink, white and black Supra Skytops and black (with yellow 'JUICY' written on the right pant side) cuffed baggy sweatpants along with a short aztec print tee crop top and turquoise American Apparel hoodie. 2. Black, pink and yellow Supra Skytops with black TNA leggings and a see-through, miso neon front tie crop blouse (Marc Jacobs) with a black bandeau. 3. A pair of Guess tanned brown, lace up, bootie heels with Guess washed-out, skinny jeans with a loose Guess see-through, jean-blue dye blouse. 4. Pair of ankle-high, black Papoose moccasin with color-beaded design on front with bright yellow skinny jeans, a zebra-print short tank crop with a knitted solid and lace striped loose white cardigan. During her escape, she wore a pair of ankle-high, medium-tan coloured Papoose moccasins with a pair of black, extreme endurance TNA leggings, an aztec patterned crop tee inside a black and white, TNA loose newport striped long-sleeved tee underneath a long, tight, TNA black, white, greyish blue lambswool, collared, zip-up sweater. Personality Inside, Teagan is truly a very lonely and scared girl who just wants the comfort of a true guy who didn't go for her looks or her wealth, after both her mother and father treated her like trash when they lived together. That is the main reason towards her player personality. Truly, she is a very outgoing, nice, blunt, playful and flirtious girl who is usually the one who cheers everyone up. Ironically she is very impatient, but is easy-going and cool-tempered. Due to her extremely good looks, she likes to use that as a stepping stone for getting information. When around guys, she tends to be very, very flirtious on purpose, it is noted that, that part of her has become routine, like she's checking if that guy is her guy. But when she really, truly falls in love with that guy, she becomes a very shy girl who blushes a lot and gets hurt very, very easily. As her Morphed Cecidis Half-Archangel, she first has no control over herself, killing or injuring everyone in her way. Kit finally explained to her that, as in her starter Cecidis form, she has no control over her emotions, that means that all the years of pain that she's kept inside her heart now boils out in violence. Soon, she is able to control her form and her powers and her personality reverts to her true one. Even though she tries to not talk about it, Teagan gets hurt very, very easily. She is very self-conscious due to the extreme bullying that she had to go through both at home and at school. She also cries very easily, though she tries to act tough. History